Ianto's Drive
by libraryelf
Summary: Ianto has went for a drive and someone's daughter shows up to make it a drive from hell.


I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**IANTO'S DRIVE**

Ianto decide to take a drive, just a drive, now where in particular, just a drive.

It was just turning dark, the sun had set, you could still see some light, the clouds were red, blood red, as Ianto drove along the country road he found himself on, he was thinking about what Jack had said to Martha about a project that Jack had learn about, and whom Jack got the information from. Inato did not want think how Jack got the information. If he, Inato, did that Jack would have been livid. He would have-just then something came flying towards the car in a blinding light.

Ianto grabbed the wheel, turning it hard, sending his car into a spin, several spins actually. The car finally stopped, with its hood buried in the ditch. Ianto sat there for a minute or two, making sure he wasn't hurt and he wasn't, he turned off the car, unbuckled his seat belt and looked out his window.

There in the middle of the road was girl, a young woman, lying under a motorcycle. Ianto runs over to the young woman, to see if she was alright.

He checks for pulse, there is one, he says, "Miss, miss are you alright?"

"Miss can you hear, me?"

Ianto realizes the motorcycle is still running, making little purring sounds, like a cat, which he thought was odd, but he needed to get the motorcycle off of the young woman and call for help. Ianto reaches to turn off the motorcycle and it shakes off the young woman, sort growls at Ianto, right itself, and disappears in a blinding light.

Ianto thinks to himself, "Oh, shit!" and knows he'll have to call Jack now, because his drive just became a Torchwood investigation. He reaches up to his phone, and a small, slender gloved hand reaches up to stop him. Ianto stares down at the young woman, who still has on her black helmet, and says, "Miss, I'm going call for help, don't move, you might be hurt." He hears a chuckle from under the helmet, the voice is soft and a full amusement and as a question is asked "Oh, where have I landed this, and where can I get accent like yours, kind sir?"

Ianto is little bewilder by the question, but answers, "You are in Wales, on Earth in the 21st century?" Then asks a question of his own, "Is where you wanted to come or are just visiting?" Which he heard another chuckle, "I was coming to Earth to see if the old man was still here, and looks like I land in one of his favorite places on Earth, Wales..mmm is that spelled Whales or Wales, I get confused on the way Earth spells things?"

Back at Torchwood, the rift alarms goes off, Jack is setting at his desk, pretending to do paper work, and pouting. He hurries over to what was Tosh statio, but Mickey is using it now, "What going on and where is happening?"

Mickey is working the board and says" Something came in and flew back out".

"It looks like it is a Catcycle thingy, never knew the real name of them." Gwen says "A Catwhat.." she and Martha look at each other and Martha shrugs, she didn't know either.

Jack reaches over to open the communicator button, calls out to the Catcycle,

"This is Capt. Jack Harkness of Torchwood, what were doing here?"

There is bit of static and some growls and hiss come back, Jack gives a slight chuckle, and says "You can do better than that." A voice comes back and says,

"I was just doing her favor, she said she was his daughter, I should have known she wasn't, you better let him know someone is trailing him. I don't want trouble from him." Jack is getting little uneasy and asks, "Who are you referring to, whose daughter?" The voice comes back with growl and hiss, "You know whom, I'm talking about, you traveled with him, you were one of his companions, did he ever say he had a daughter?" "Any way, this one doesn't want that kind of trouble and anyway the human that was there might know more."

Jack became even more uneasy, "Do mean the Doctor, what human was where?" The voice came back, "She said she was his daughter, there was human on the road, he seem to know her, kept calling her Miss.."

Jack interrupts the Catcycle-"What did this human look like?' Gwen was looking around and notices that everyone favorite Walesman wasn't at his usual station, standing by Jack. Gwen looks Martha and Mickey and says, "So do you think the doctor's daughter knows Ianto?"

Jack hears Gwen and glares at her as the voice comes back "I don't what the human looked like, all human look alike to this one." Jack growls back, "I want know what he looked like, now!!" The Catcycle was almost out of hearing range "…tall, dark hair like night, dark eyes, color of empirer's cloak, red chest…."

The Catcycle was out range, getting the hell out this part of the galaxy, it wanted not troubled from the one called the Doctor or his companion, Capt. Jack Harkness, heard stories about that one, and don't want to find out if they are true.

Jack yells for the Catcycle to answer, but there is no answer. He turns of his phone, calls Ianto, there is no answer, he has Mickey to see if he can locate Ianto's car, there is no sign of the car anywhere. Gwen looks over at Jack and

Says "What did you do this time, Jack?" Jack looks over at her, "I didn't do anything…" He looks away from Gwen, tries to get Ianto on phone again.

Ianto was looking down at the young woman, as she lifts the black helmet from her head, she shakes her blonde hair free from the helmet. She smiles up at him, and says "Hi, Have you seen old spindley legs about?" Ianto is now confused, "Who?" he asks. "Oh, know who, spindley legs, chatter boxer, the great one himself, the one says one thing and does another, the DOCTOR, have you seen him?' she says with temper snapping in her brown eyes.

Ianto looks at her with a bemused look on his face, and says "Oh, the Doctor, well seen briefly, never met him, and he has as far as I know, has left the planet." The young woman gets up, stomps her feet in stint, and is muttering

"… just like him to go off again, bet he didn't give Aunty Tarry time rest,

bet he didn't even offer her thank or good rub down or any chocolate.."

Ianto is standing in the middle of the road, in the dark, in the country with the Doctor's daughter and he still hasn't called Jack, yet. Just as he reaches for his phone again. He hears motor coming down the road, and realizes they could be in a little bit of danger, he run over to the young woman, grabs her arm to get her out of the road. She turns and glares at him, "What are you doing--" just as he pulls her towards to side of the road, she slugs him, and Ianto hit's the road hard.

Ianto's shoulder is now out of place and there is still car or something coming down the road. Ianto says thru gritted teeth, "There is something coming down the road, DrDau, do you to be road kill." The young woman looks around realizes there is something coming down the road, she says "Oh, why didn't say so, don't go grab a body without saying something, um uh don't you think you should be getting up, now."

Ianato looks up at her, as he tries to get up, she finally helps to his feet by pulling on his injured arm, making him cry out, which she looks at him, "What are you moaning about?" she ask. They were walking to side of the road, he told her his shoulder was dislocated, she looked a little perplexed by this and looks at both of his shoulders, and says "But both of your shoulders are right there, you haven't lost them." Ianto looks at her, and laughs making his shoulder hurt even more.

He shakes his head, and says "Not .." stops he just couldn't figure out to explain it her. Ianto could hear the car coming closer and could hear something else now, it sound like the car was back firing. He was turning to looking at what the car was doing, when suddenly he realize what the other noise was. Someone was shooting gun, country boys out for some fun, shooting at signs, cars or anything that moved.

He turns to the young woman, who still hasn't told him her name, yet. "We need to hide, they are shooting guns, I don't think they'll help us or not. Get.." Those with the guns were upon them, grinning from ear to ear and waving their guns.

The Doctor's Daughter looked at them laughed, "Please, in your smallest of dreams, go away, I trying find where old spindley legs got to, don't need you to muck it up." Ianto runs to put himself between her and those with the guns, she throws him into the ditch, he lands of his other arm, spraining it, he hears her tell the others to be gone, he hears them laugh, goes to stand up and go up the ditch, he doesn't see the hole, he steps in and breaks one of his legs.

He screams, those in car scream and the Doctor's Daughter laughs. She wonders who DrDau is.

Alarms are going off at Torchwood, a strange noise is heard, Jack, Martha and Mickey eyes get big as saucer, while Gwen is asking Jack about Ianto. She notices the strange look on their faces, she turns and looks, as the big door, opens and in walks the Doctor, and he doesn't look happy to see every one.

Had to fix some writing problems. Don't know if DRDau is going talk anyone more. Reviews please.


End file.
